Dikejar Kematian
by Vhiefa Bei Fong
Summary: Bagaimana jika gadis sombong,angkuh,dan sok pemberani seperti Azula dikejar-kejar oleh kematian? apakah dia berhasil menghindarinya atau malah terbunuh oleh kematiannya sendiri? ingin tahu lebih lanjut,baca saja!


akhirnya bisa update fict juga. aku anak baru di fanfiction. jadi maaf ya kalau fictku masih jelek. fict ini fict pertama dan terakhirku. hehehe.

_Disclaimer : Michael Dante DiMartino_

have a nice read. . XD

DIKEJAR KEMATIAN

Di sebuah sekolah ternama di Ba Sing Se,nampaklah seorang gadis yang muda dan cantik sedang berlari ketakutan malewati lorong-lorong sekolah yang gelap dan sepi. Seluruh tubuhnya berlumuran darah. Nampak pula beberapa memar dan lecet di wajahnya. Nafasnya pun Nampak terengah-engah dan berat.  
Gadis yang bernama Azula ini merasakan tubuhnya begitu lemas. Seakan ia tak sanggup lagi melangkahkan kaki. Namun ia tak boleh berhenti. Ia harus terus berlari untuk menghindari seseorang yang mengejarnya. Seseorang yang sebenarnya ia tak tahu siapa. Tapi yang jelas satu hal yang ia tahu, orang itu selalu mengejarnya dan mencoba membunuhnya.  
Sejenak Azula berhenti dan mencoba melihat ke belakang. Dalam samar-samar kegelapan, dilihatnya sesosok manusia dengan pisau di tangan kanannya sekitar 10 meter darinya. Orang yang terlihat bagai bayangan hitam itu ternyata masih tetap mengikuti Azula.  
"Aduuuuh…. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tak mampu lagi berlari." Keluh Azula dalam hati sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Tiba-tiba pandangannya tertuju pada pintu toilet wanita yang berada di sebelah kirinya. Langsung saja Azula masuk ke toilet itu dan menguncinya rapat-rapat.  
"Ya ampun…. Ku mohon, semoga orang itu tak tahu aku di sini. Ku mohon dia segera pergi." Rintih Azula dalam toilet itu. Namun tiba-tiba…….  
"Jleeppp….!!! Jleeppp….!!! Jleppp…!!!!"  
Pintu toilet yang berada persis di depannya ditikam dengan pisau berulang-ulang kali. Azula hanya diam dalam ketakutannya sambil berharap orang itu segera pergi. Namun ternyata orang itu malah mendobrak-dobrak pintu toilet itu, hingga akhirnya….  
"Glebraakkkkkkkkk…….!!!!!"  
Pintu itu terbuka dan….  
"Haaaaaaaaa…….!!!!!!" Azula berteriak hingga ia tersadar dari mimpi buruknya itu. "Uh…. Mimpi brengsekkk……!!!!!" Runtuk Azula sambil melihat jam dinding di kamarnya yang menunjukan tepat tengah malam. Azula benar-benar kesal akan mimpinya yang akhir-akhir ini selalu sama,tentang ia dan kematian yang seolah-olah akan menghampirinya.  
Kemudian Azula melempar pandang pada meja kecil yang berada persis di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Ditatapnya benda-benda yang berada di atas meja itu. Dan nampaklah sebuah lampu belajar, tas merah, handphone, jam beker, dan sebuah kotak pensil berisi beberapa alat tulis, sebuah pisau, penggaris, dan penjepit kertas. Namun ternyata benda yang dicarinya tak ada di meja itu. Azula pun bangkit dari tempat tidur dan pergi menuju dapur. Diambilnya sebotol air dari kulkas. Kemudian diminumnya sambil berjalan kembali menuju kamar.  
"Huuuh…. Sepertinya aku harus menceritakan mimpiku lagi pada Mai dan Memey. Aku butuh pendapat mereka lagi." Ucap azula sambil duduk di tempat tidurnya.  
Azula pun langsung meletakkan botol berisi air yang belum ditutup itu ke meja kecilnya. Dan kemudian diambilnya handphone dari meja itu.  
"Hallo… Memey..?" Sapa Azula.  
"Hoooooaaams… Ya.. A..Azula." Jawab Memey yang baru saja terbangun oleh panggilan telfon dari Azula.  
"Kamu masih ngantuk ya,Memey?"  
"Benar-benar ngantuk Azula. Hooooaaams….. Memangya ada apa? Mimpi buruk lagi?"  
"Iya Memey. Aku bermimpi sepeti kemarin lagi. Dan anehnya mimpiku kali ini terlihat begitu nyata. MEnurut kamu bagaimana, Memey?"  
Namun tak ada jawaban dari Memey. Memey hanya terdiam.  
"Memey? Hallo? Memey?" Sambung Azula.  
Tiba-tiba…. Tuuuttttt….. Sambunganpun terputus.  
"Uh… Dasar si Memey..!! Kebiasaan deh. Kalau di telfon tiba-tiba ketiduran." Gerutu Azula kesal.  
Kemudian azula mencoba menelfon Mai.  
" Mai….??" Sapa Azula.  
"Ada apa,Azula?" Sahut Mai.  
"Mai, Mmm…Mimpi itu ada lagi Mai. Ada lagi... "  
"Bagaimana ceritanya, Azula?"  
"Tentang kematian lagi,Mai. Jadi begini, aku bermimpi ada sesosok manusia yang terus mengejarku dan mau membunuhku. Wajahnya tidak bagitu jelas. Hanya Nampak gelap, tapi seakan ia begitu nyata. Seakan-akan ini bukan mimpi. Aku jadi takut Mai.. sudah 3 kali ini aku bermimpi tentang kematianku. Jangan-jangan ini bertanda kematian akan segera menjemputku."  
"Hussss… ngomong apa sih kamu,azula? Itu Cuma mimpi. Jangan percaya pada mimpi,Azula. Mimpi itu hanya sebagai bunga tidur,sebagai penghias tidurmu. Tak ada maknanya."  
"Tapi mimpi ini terjadi berulang kali, Mai. Dan terlihat begitu nyata."  
"Azula… Dengar! Aku yakin mimpimu itu bukan pertanda apa-apa. Buktinya engkau baik-baik saja kan sampai sekarang? Engkau masih hidup sampai sekarang. Lagi pula masa' sih seorang Azula, gadis paling popular di sekolah, paling pemberani, selalu mengalahkan laki-laki dalam berkelahi, terkenal dengan kenakalannya, berani melawan guru lagi. Masa' takut pada kematian? Payah…!!!!"  
"Kau benar Mai. Haa… Kematian??? Kenapa aku harus percaya pada kematian? Aku masih muda. Ku yakin umurku masih panjang. Lagi pula aku ini kuat. Tak mungkin aku segera mati. Hahaaa…."  
"Gitu dong, Azula. Itu azula yang aku kenal. Tak pernah takut pada apapun. Hahaaaa…"  
Akhirnya Azula kembali tenang dan melupakan mimpi buruknya itu.

oooo00O00oooo

Keesokan harinya,pukul 11.00, siswa-siswa kelas Azula melakukan percobaan di laboratorium kimia. Saat itu Azula yang berada di pojokan lab mencoba mencampurkan beberapa cairan kimia ke dalam gelas ukur, namun tiba-tiba cairan itu mengeluarkan asap. Azula yang tak pernah mendengarkan pelajaran di kelas, jelas saja tak tahu apa-apa.  
"Hai..!!! Ada apa ini?" Azula berteriak kebingungan hingga kemudian seluruh isi lab langsung memperhatikannya.  
"Wahhh….!!! Cairan itu akan meledak..!!!!" Salah satu siswa berteriak keras hingga seluruh isi lab panik dan lari berhamburan ke luar lab.  
"Ayo Azula! Kita keluar!" Seru Memey sambil meninggalkan Azula. Azula pun langsung sesegera mungkin mencoba berlari. Namun jas praktikumnya menyangkut. Azula yang benar-benar panik tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Sementara dilihatnya asap cairan kimia itu semakin mengepul dan menghitam. Selintas azulapun berfikir bahwa ia akan mati. Ia tak mungkin lari dari ledakan cairan itu.  
"Azula..!!! Cepat lari..!! Keluar..!!!" Teriak Mai dan Memey dari luar lab.  
"Tidak bisa..!!! Jas praktikumku menyangkut." Jawab Azula dalam kepanikannya.  
"Lepaskan saja jas itu…!!" Sambung Memey.  
Azula langsung melepaskan jasnya dan lari keluar lab secepat mungkin. Dan seketika itu juga, cairan kimia itu meledak.  
"Kau tak apa-apakan, Azula?" Sambut memey kepada Azula di luar lab.  
"Aku tak apa-apa kok. Tapi…"  
"Tapi kenapa,azula?" Sambung Mai.  
"Hmmm… Apa ini maksud dari mimpiku selama ini? Tentang kematian yang akan menjemputku." Azula merasa ketakutan.  
"Tidak mungkin, Azula. Buktinya kau baik-baik saja kan sekarang? Tadi itu cuma kebetulan saja, Azula. Tak ada hubungannya dengan mimpimu itu. Sudahlah! Lupakan saja kejadian tadi!" Mai mencoba menenangkan Azula.  
"Iya Azula. Lebih baik lupakan saja kejadian tadi! Kita pergi yuk dari sini!" ucap Memey.  
"Baiklah. Kita pergi saja. Kematian tak mungkin bisa menghampiriku. Hahaa…" Jawab Azula tenang.  
Dan ketiga sahabat itu pun pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

oooo00O00oooo

Siangnya sepulang sekolah, ketiga sahabat itupun pulang bersama memakai mobil Azula. Azula yang menyetir mobil tertawa-tawa riang saat berbicang-bincang dengan Mai dan Memey. Musik di mobilnya pun dinyalakannya kencang-kencang. Dan ketika mereka sampai di persimpangan jalan, Azula memperhentikan mobilnya.  
"Kalian yakin mau turun disini?" Tanya Azula pada Mai dan Memey.  
"Iyalah, Azula. Sudah 3 hari ini aku tidak ke salon. Lagi pula aku dan Mai kan musti shopping-shopping, ya kan Mai?" Ucap Memey.  
"Iya Memey. Hmmm… Kamu tidak mau ikut Azula?" Seru Mai.  
"Tidak ah… Aku tidak ikut. Aku mau di rumah saja. Aku mau menenangkan diri. Entah mengapa perasaanku tidak enak sekali hari ini." Jawab Azula sambil memegang kepalanya yang pusing.  
"Baiklah, Azula. Memang ku rasa kau harus banyak-banyak istirahat di rumah. Mungkin dengan begitu, kau akan merasa aman dn lebih tenang tentunya." Jawab Mai.  
"Kalau begitu. See you ya, Azula." Ucap Memey sambil keluar dari mobil.  
"bye bye, Azula." Lanjut Mai seraya keluar dari mobil mengikuti Memey.  
Azula hanya tersenyum, kemudian menjalankan lagi mobilnya. Tak begitu jauh dari tempat tersebut, tiba-tiba Azula melihat seekor kucing melintas di hadapan mobilnya. Langsung saja Azula membelokkan mobilnya agar tak menabrak kucing itu. Namun,  
"Bressss…!!!!" Mobil Azula malah menabrak trotoar. Sementara dari arah kiri sebuah truk besar dengan kecepatan tinggi akan menabrak mobil yang dinaikinya.  
Azula begitu panik. Ia pun mencoba keluar dari mobil. Tapi entah mengapa pintu mobil tak bisa dibuka. Berulang kali Azula mencoba mendorong pintu mobil itu sekuat tenaga, namun tetap saja tak bisa dibuka.  
Ketika truk itu 2 meter dari mobilnya,p intu mobil Azula baru bisa dibuka. Dan Azulapun melompat keluar dari mobil secepatnya. Azula bernafas lega karena akhirnya ia selamat dari maut dan baik-baik saja. Mai dan Memey yang saat itu menyaksikannya di sisi jalan tempat mereka turun pun merasa khawatir dengan Azula. Lalu mereka langsung menghampiri Azula di sisi jalan tempat Azula berada.  
"Azula..!!! Azula…!!! Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Memey khawatir.  
"Kau tak apa-apa kan, Azula?" Lanjut Mai.  
"Aku tak apa-apa kok. Cuma sedikit lecet-lecet " jawab Azula masih dalam keadaan takut.  
"Apa perlu kami bawa ke rumah sakit?" Tanya Memey.  
"Akh… Tidak perlu. Aku ingin pulang. Aku ingin segera di rumah. Aku takut berada di luar sini."  
Akhirnya Azula pun pulang ke rumah dihantar Mai dan Memey.

oooo000O000oo

malam harinya,sekitar pukul 20.00,azula hanya terbaring di tampat tidurnya. Fikirannya masih membayangkan kejadian tadi siang. Sudah 2 kali ia berhadapan dengan kematian. Ia mrasa hari ia begitu sial. Ia yakin ini pasti ada hubunganya dengan mimpimya itu. Seharian ini dia dikejar kematian , membuatnya merasa benar-benar ketakutan.  
Tiba-tivba ia merasakan HP-nya yang bergetar di saku celananya. Diambilnya handphone itu,dan ternyata ada telfon dari mai.  
"hallo… mai…?" ucap azula.  
"aula,aku Cuma mau bertanya bagaimana keadaanmu? Tadi siang kau terlihat begitu ketekutan. Kau kenapa?" Tanya mai.  
"mai,aku takut mai. Sepertinya aku akan segera mati. Kau lihat kan kejadian tadi siang? Sudah 2 kali aku hamper mati. Ini pasti arti dari mimpiku itu."  
"tapi aku yakin kau belum akan mati,azula. Umurmu masih panjang. Dan tantang tadi siang , aku yakin kematian Cuma mempermaimkanmu,bukan akan menjemputmu. Buktinya kau dapat lolos dari kematian itu. Dan masih hidup sampai sekarang."  
"tapi aku takut,mai. Kalau kematian mendatangiku lagi dan aku tak bias lolos darinya."  
"azula,percayalah!! Kau akan baik-baik saja. Bukannya kau sekarang sedang ada di rumah? Kau akan aman di situ. Kematian tak mungkin endatangumu lagi."  
'hmm… entahlah,mai"  
"jangan takut,azula. Walaupaun kematian mendatangimu lagi,kau pasti bias lolos. Kau ini gadis yang kuat,pemberani. Tak mungkinkau kalah denga kematian. Kau pasti akan tetap hidup."  
"kau benar mai. Aku pasti bias melewati semua ini. Kematian Cuma mengujiku saja. Aku tak mungkun akan mati. Terimakasih,mai."  
"ya,azula. Aku senang bila kau sydah tenang dan tidak ketakutan lagi. Tidurlah,azula! Agar kau bias melupakan kejadian tadi siang."  
"iya,Mai."  
Azula pun menutup handphone-nya dan meletakannya persis di sebelah botol yang berada di meja kecilnya. Kemudian denagn sombongnya azula berkata "hahaha… kematian tak mungkin bias merenggut nyawaku. Aku tak takut pada kematian. KU TANTANG KAU!!! COBA BUNUH AKU!! Kau pasti tak akan bias. Aku aman di rumah. Di sini tak ada zat kimia,tak ada truk. Dengan apa kau membunuhku? Hahahaa… aku pasti bias lolos darimu…"  
Azula benar-benar melepaskan rasa takutnya. Walaupun sebenarnya ada sedikit rasa khawatir di hatinya jikalau kematian dating kembali untuk mengambil nyawanya.

ooo000O000ooo

malam harinya,azula kembali didatangi oleh mimpinya yang sama. Sementara selama ia tidur,tanpa disadari HP-nya bergetar hingga menyengol botol berisi air yang berada di sebelahnya. Botol tanpa tutup itupun jayuh dan air yang berada di dalamnya tumpah berceceran di lantai.  
Selang beberapa menit,tepat pukul 00.00, azula terbangun dari mimpinya. Hatinya kembali diselubungi oleh ketakutan. Karena semakin hari,mimpi itu terlihat semakin nyata baginya. Dan iapun kembali teringat oleh kematian yang taris mengejarnya.  
Azula pun menatap pada meja kecilnya. Ia ingin minum air untuk menenangkan diri.,namun botol yany biasa ia gunakan untuk minum tak ada. Azula pun berniat pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minum. Namun tiba-tiba……  
"Plarkkkk….!!!!!"  
Azula terpeleset oleh air tumpahan dari botolnya. Dan kepalanya terbentur lantai dengan kerasnya hingga berdarah. Pandangan azula pun mengabur. Dalam samar-samar pandanannya,tangan azula mencoba menggapai mej a untuk membantunya bangkit. Namuntangannya malah meraih tas merahnya hingga tas itu menyenggol kotak pesil. Kotak pensil itupun jatuh dan….. "jleeeppppp……..!!!!!" pisau sepanjang 20 cm yang berada dalam kotak pensil itu menusuk tepat ke paru=paru kanan azula. Nafas aazula langsung tersentak berat. Namun ia tak langsung mati. Karena ia masih bias bernafas dengan salah satu paru-parunya yabg tidak tertusuk. Walau begitu, azula tetap saja merasa tersiksa. Karena nafasnya jadi tak tertatur dan terengah-engah.  
Azula mencoba keluar dari kamarnya untuk meminta bantuan. Ia mencoba berdiri,namun terasa berat sekali baginya. Maka perlahan-lahan dia merangkak menuju pintu kamar dengan pisau yangnasih tertancap di dadanya.  
Ketika sampai di depan pintu kamar,azula mencoba menggapai ganggang pintu,tapi tangannya tak dapat meraihnya. Baginya terlalu tinggi menggapai ganggang pintu dalam keadaan tak berdaya di lantai. Kemudian azula mencoba berteriak meminta bantuan,tapi sulit sekali baginya mengekuarkan suara. Mulutnya sudah terbuka, tapitak sepatah katapun keluar. Sedangkan azula masih tetap menahan rasa sakit yang begitu mendalam pada dadanya. Seakan semua tubuhnya terasa begitu tersiksa. Hamper ia putus asa,namun tiba-tiba ia teringat untuk menelfon maid an meminta bantuannya.  
Azula pun kembali merangkak menuju meja kecil tempat HP-nya berada. Dirinya benar-benar tersiksa. Jarak 3 meter menuju meje krcil baginya benar-benar jauh. Setelah sampai di meja kecik itu. Azula lengsung mengambil HP-nya dan menelfon Mai.  
"hallo… azula? Azula?" Tanya mai khawatir. Azula mencoba menjawab,tapi sulit sekali baginya mengeluarkan suara.  
"azula? Kau kenapa? Kenapa kau diam saja?" mai semakin khawatir.  
"mmm…. Mai…?" azula akhirnya bias bersiara walaupun begitu lirih dan terbatah-batah. Tapi sayangnya tiba-tiba saja sambungan terputus karena baterai HPazula habis.  
Azula benar-benar bingung. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.  
"oh… aku tak tahan lagi dengan siksaan ini. Bila memang ini saatnya ku mati,ambil sajalah nyawaku. Jangan siksa aku seperti ini." Ucap azula dalam hati sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pinggiran temoat tidur.  
Azula benar-benar putus asa. Ia tak sanggup menehan rasa sakitnya. Maka dari itu azula berniat mengakhiri rasa sakitnya itu dengan menusukan pisau yang menancap di paru-parunya persis ke jantungnya. Perlahan… perlahan… dan beguitu sakit, azula mencabut pisau dari paru-parunya. "auuuuhhh…" rintihnya saat pisau berhasil dicabut. Kemudian azula mencoba menusuk jantungnya dengan pisau itu. Dalam hatinya,azula mengalami pertentangan batin yang begtiu hebat. Di satu sisi azula ingin mengakhiri rasa sakitnya dengan mati.,tapi di sisi lain ,azla masih ingin hidup dan menikmati indahnya dunia. Akhirnya azula memutuskan untuk tetep hidup.  
"aku tak bolrh mati. Buat apa aku menyerah pada kematian? Aku ini kuat. Aku pemberani. Aku tak mungkin kalah pada kematian. Aku yakin sebentar lagi orangtuaku akann dating untuk menolongku.." ucap azula dalam hati.  
Azula pun meletakan pisau yang dipegangnya itu di atas tempat tidur. Kemudian ia berbaring di lantai untuk mrnunggu jika orang tuanya dating. Namun sudah beberapa menit tak ada pertolongan yang dating. Bagi azula itu terasa berjam-jam dan bener-benar membuatnya tersiksa. Nafasnya begitu berat, kepalanya pun semakin sakin dan terus berdarah. Ia begitu kesal dan marah. Untuk melampiaskan kekesalannyaitu, azula menarik seprei tempat tidurnya dengn sekuat tenaga hingga pisau yang berada di atasnya terjatuh dan "jleeppp……!!!!!" menusuk tepat di kepala azula. Dan azula pun merenggang nyawanya saat itu juga.

FIN

review, please ! ya walaupun masih gaje.. XD


End file.
